


just a wet dream for the webzine

by currentlypissing



Series: camboy yeonjun [1]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, But who doesnt, Camboy Choi Yeonjun, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Pining, Shameless Smut, Smut, Whipped Choi Beomgyu, again kind of, basically beomgyu just has a fat crush on yeonjun, it's not explicitly stated but context clues, kind of?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27753373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/currentlypissing/pseuds/currentlypissing
Summary: Dating in university can get kind of complicated.Dating gets a lot more complicated when the person you’ve been fawning over since the start of the semester is a camboy who you haveabsolutely no ideahow to approach.- aka -Choi Yeonjun is a camboy and Choi Beomgyu does not know how to act
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun
Series: camboy yeonjun [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065977
Comments: 13
Kudos: 111





	just a wet dream for the webzine

**Author's Note:**

> title from; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SPCL-bJZI0I (london beckoned songs about... - panic! at the disco)
> 
> song has absolutely nothing to do w/ the fic, i just like old p!atd

Dating in university is.. well, it can be kind of complicated. 

Schedules are hectic between class, and work, and homework, and whatever else life might throw at you. Everyone’s broke, miserable, and just _trying to get by._ Dating is great and all, but it’s not always on the forefront of your mind when you have finals coming up any time now. 

Dating gets a lot more complicated when the person you’ve been fawning over since the start of the semester is a camboy who you have _absolutely no idea_ how to approach. 

I mean, really, the way Beomgyu had found out was fully on accident – he’d overheard Yeonjun himself talking about it with one of his friends (he wasn’t sure of the guy’s name – just knew he was tall and had a pretty, pretty face) during class. He remembers the conversation, remembers how he sat stiffly in his seat, ears hot, pretending to have an actual interest in _chemistry_ , of all fucking subjects.

 _”I’m so tired,”_ he’d groaned. _”…Was up all night doing a live show.”_

And that wasn’t really anything unusual – at least, Beomgyu didn’t make any assumptions as to what kind of livestream the other had been doing the night prior. 

That is, until the conversation got a little more graphic than he’d like to recall. He felt the tip of his ears go hot again just thinking about it.

And that was 2 days ago.

As if it wasn’t hard enough to just be in the same classroom as Choi Yeonjun, who was charming, popular, attractive, talented, and sought after by plenty of people – guys, girls, and anything in-between – it was now made at least 10 times harder by thinking about the fact that the very same Choi Yeonjun was a _camboy_. 

Beomgyu couldn’t even bring himself to watch any of his livestreams, even after going through the time to find his profile (which was much harder than he was willing to admit and took quite a bit of digging) on the camming website. His cursor hovered over the channel icon, palm sweaty and lip stress-bitten. 

He ended up slamming his laptop shut and taking a cold shower instead.

And despite that, he still felt an incredible sense of guilt wash over him as he watched Yeonjun enter the classroom, sitting down in his regular seat, and flashing a shy smile in Beomgyu’s direction when he’d noticed the other looking. Beomgyu was quick to offer a smile back in return, though he was sure it looked a lot less charming and a lot more intensely awkward, before quickly averting his gaze down to the empty page in his notebook. 

Class seemed to go by at a snail’s pace, but, soon enough, it was over – and Beomgyu, as shitty as he felt, was a lot more relieved to be able to get out of this room than he had ever been before.

“Hey,” He heard a voice come from next to him, a voice low and sweet like honey. He had a feeling he knew where this was going.

Beomgyu turned his head, only to make eye contact with The Man Of The Hour, Choi Yeonjun. He felt his ears go hot again, and his throat suddenly felt incredibly dry. He swallowed, then spoke up. “Yeah?”

“Sorry, um, do you mind if I borrow your notes from last class? I was super distracted the other day, completely forgot to take notes.”

Beomgyu felt his chest clench a little. Yeonjun wanted to.. borrow something of his? Borrow it? And then return it? Yeonjun, who he recalls staring at for an _entire class period_ while he chewed at his pen, watching those pouty, full lips – thinking about what it’d be like to – 

Beomgyu shook the thought out of his head before it went any further. “Um! Yeah, yeah, of course. I’ll, um. I’ll lend you my notebook and you can just.. get it back to me whenever you’re done?”

A smile lit up the other’s features, and he clasped his hands together. “Ah! Amazing, thank you so much. I knew I could count on you.” 

With flushed cheeks, Beomgyu simply bowed his head and handed the notebook over. Yeonjun took it before turning to leave the room; he quickly stopped in his tracks, though, and clasped a gentle hand onto Beomgyu’s shoulder. 

“Really, thanks again.” He squeezed the other’s shoulder lightly, before dropping his hand back to his side and starting out of the room. “See you in class next week, Beomgyu.”

That froze the dark-haired boy in his tracks. 

Yeonjun... knew his name?

Oh.

_____

It was much later into the night when Beomgyu had found himself back on the camsite. 

For the second time in just two days, his cursor hovers over Yeonjun’s profile picture – this time, the small red circle in the top right corner indicating that he is, in fact, currently live. 

Click. 

The stream buffered, buffered, buffered – until it finished, and Beomgyu was met with an image that would certainly be burned into his brain for at least the next few weeks.

Yeonjun was on his knees, backed up away from his camera just enough that you can see him from head-to-toe, the front of his pretty, pretty pink hair pulled back into a small bun while the rest of it just touches his shoulders. His eyes are shut and his pillowy lips are parted in a moan while he works a finger into himself, the other hand running over the expanse of his chest. 

He had long, dangly earrings that Beomgyu knew he’d not ever worn to class before, and a pair of stockings that stopped at his thighs, just sheer enough to barely see the tanned skin that lay beneath them. 

To say the least, he looked good enough to eat. Beomgyu wasn’t sure where to look, wasn’t sure if he should close his laptop and take another cold shower or go through with what he would surely end up doing in the end. 

I mean – he couldn’t take it back now, right? He’d seen Yeonjun _naked_. And not only was he naked, but he was naked _and_ (by now) two knuckles deep inside himself. Yeonjun. The very same Yeonjun who’d had Beomgyu’s notebook in his possession.

Oh.

With a particularly deep wave of guilt, Beomgyu admitted defeat. Scooting his laptop down to his knees, he placed a hand atop the (now apparent) bulge in his pants, sighing at the attention he’d finally given himself. 

His eyes were trained to the screen as Yeonjun brought out a toy; it’s a small glass piece, transparent and tinted a light shade of pink. He brought the toy up to his lips and licked a long stripe from its flared base, up to the tip, before bringing it in past his lips. 

Beomgyu worked to unzip his pants, but tried not to be too eager; he wanted to take things slowly, wanted to last at least for what was left of the livestream. He thumbs over his tip, spreading the precome that’s collected there into his palm with a light hiss.

Onscreen, Yeonjun’s made somewhat of a mess, but doesn’t seem to be bothered by it. A line of drool strings from his mouth onto the glass toy as he pulls away, using the back of his hand to wipe the spit that’s lolled from his lips and down to his chin. He slowly lines himself up with the toy before pressing it in past his entrance, pushing his hips down to meet his hands upward thrusts.

His eyes roll back and he gives a throaty sound, spreading his socked thighs out just a bit more to give a better view for the camera. Beomgyu wonders if he’s doing this just for the money, or if he maybe gets off on the idea of being watched. The dark haired boy’s breath catches in his throat as he finally, finally wraps his fist around his cock, giving himself a slow stroke, base to tip, while his eyes stayed affixed to the screen.

Yeonjun’s riding the toy now, long, pink strands of hair falling down into his face. He was giving little open-mouthed whines, but it was clear he was doing his best to keep his voice down. His fingers soon travelled up from their place on his chest and into his mouth, lips closing around them as he sucks on the appendages to quiet himself.

It was.. alarmingly hot. Beomgyu found himself speeding his pace a little, sucking his bottom lip inbetween his teeth to stifle his own noises.

His fingers slid out from his mouth and wrapped around his cock, red and neglected, giving it a few strokes. Another high, choked sob escaped him at the action. 

“Ha-, feels so good. Getting so close already, mmmn,”

He's thumbing at the underside of his cock, grinding down into the toy inside him. Beomgyu can visibly see his cock twitch, and he’s feeling the familiar warmth in his gut signaling his own impending orgasm. 

It wasn’t much more on Yeonjun’s end, a few more bounces on the glass appendage between his legs and a few “oh, oh, OH”s and he was spilling on the carpet in front of him, head tipped back, thighs squeezing together.

Beomgyu’s hips lifted off the bed when his own orgasm hit him, moments later, the back of his head knocking against the beige wall behind him. 

And when he looked back to his laptop, Yeonjun seemed like he was already working up to a second round. Beomgyu felt his ears go hot again as he slammed the laptop shut; he definitely couldn’t handle that for a _second_ time.

____

Beomgyu couldn’t bring it in himself to make it to the next class, wasn’t sure he’d be able to even look in Yeonjun’s direction without working himself up. 

So, he stayed in his dorm instead, working on an essay he’d had due the next day. Better late than never, right?

_Knock knock._

He cocked an eyebrow up at the door, pushing his laptop onto the table in front of him and standing from his place on the beanbag he’d thrown on his floor. Assuming it was one of his roommates locking themselves out (again), he opened the door right up, lips turned up in a little smirk as he planned to (jokingly) chew the other out.

Instead, standing in his doorway with a fist raised (probably to knock for a second time) was, once again, The Man Of The Hour, Choi Yeonjun. Beomgyu felt his heart drop into his stomach and his face grow hot.

“Ah, Beomgyu! Sorry if I interrupted something,” He began, dropping his hand back to his side and rocking a little on his feet. “Um! I asked your friend – Kang Taehyun, is it? – where your dorm was so that I could drop off your notebook, and some notes for this class, since you missed.”

Beomgyu wasn’t sure what to say; his lips parted, but no words came out. He closed his mouth and nodded his head, accepting the papers he’d been handed. 

“..ah, well, um, I hope you’re feeling better. I’ll see you next class, won’t I?” 

Beomgyu, once again, nodded dumbly in response. After a few short moments, his thoughts caught up with his brain.

“Yeah! Yeah, of course, totally. I’ll be there. Um. Thank you, for all of this.”

“No problem. I’ll see you then, Beomgyu.” He hummed, offering a pleasant smile before turning on his heel and heading back down the hall. 

Beomgyu headed back inside to take another cold shower.


End file.
